Akashi
by devilojoshi
Summary: Pandangan auhtor tentang perasaan Akashi/ Slight AkaKuro/ RnR?


**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Warning: Shonen-ai, OOC, Typos, Slight AkaKuro, Semi modifate canon, Akashi POV, dll**

.

.

.

Akashi memang tidak bisa bicara yang sesungguhnya. Harga dirinya terlalu membebaninya untuk bicara yang sebenarnya.

Kenapa semua orang selalu menganggapnya jahat?

Dia tau kenapa.

Sikapnya 'lah yang selalu membuat semua orang beranggapan kalau dia adalah orang terjahat yang ada. Semua orang selalu menganggapnya adalah tuan _absolute_ yang tidak pernah mau ditentang—walaupun kenyataannya memang terlihat seperti itu. Semuanya semakin terlihat dengan jelas saat salah satu warna matanya berubah.

Semua semakin beranggapan kalau dia adalah orang yang begitu jahat, dengan hati yang sudah membeku. Hanya mengincar kemenangan, tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang-orang yang dikalahkannya—walaupun itu bukan dengan cara curang.

Siapa yang harus disalahkan hingga semua orang beranggapan seperti itu padanya?

Dia juga tidak mau seperti itu. Tapi, apa yang bisa dia lakukan ketika tidak ada lagi yang mau menganggapnya baik?

Diperparah dengan sikapnya yang tidak pernah bisa berubah. Akashi tau, hal itu hanya akan membuat teman-temannya berpikir kalau dia itu tetap Akashi yang tidak mau dikalahkan sama sekali. Akashi hanya bisa mengikuti alur, memperlihatkan semua yang dipikirkannya. Membuat orang-orang itu bertekuk lutut di depannya, bukan 'kah itu bukan kesalahan?

Dia hanya tidak ingin kalah! Apakah itu salah? Bukankah tidak ada yang mau kalah?

...bahkan untuk orang itu.

.

.

"Tetsuya," gumamnya lirih.

Begitu jahatkah dia pada pemuda rapuh berambut biru langit itu?

Semua orang pasti akan berkata 'Ya' dalam serantak jika dia mengajukan pertanyaan itu. Dengan semua perkataannya yang menyakitkan, tingkahnya yang seolah tidak ingin melihat Kuroko Tetsuya—nama orang itu—dibutuhkan lagi, menggantikan tempat yang sudah didapatkan Kuroko dengan salah satu pemainnya.

Jahatkah dia?

Ya, kata itu lagi yang pasti terdengar.

Ingin dia berkata jika bukan kemauannya untuk jahat. Dia juga tidak mau melukai pemuda yang dari dulu sudah merebut perhatiannya. Tapi, apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Disaat kau harus mendapatkan tanggung jawab untuk membuat tim-mu menang dalam _winter cup_, haruskah kau mengalah karena perasaan yang kau rasakan itu?

Akashi adalah orang pemain sogi yang hebat, dan semua orang tau itu. Dalam permainan jika kalah adalah mati. Dan, dia—begitu mengetahui prinsip itu.

...dan, apa artinya jika dia mengalahkan Kuroko itu artinya dia membunuh pemuda itu?

Itulah resikonya. Jika dia tidak ingin mati bersama dengan para anggota timnya, orang-orang yang bergantung dengannya untuk menang, maka dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Setiap keputusan mempunyai resiko, dan inilah resiko dari permainannya.

Permainan yang sudah dilakukannya... yang dimulai dari Teiko.

Akashi dapat merasakan rasa sakit yang dirasakan pemuda itu saat melihat mata biru muda itu melihatnya dengan shock. Saat pemain Rakuzan bernomor punggung 5 itu menunjukkan kemampuan Kuroko yang telah menghilang. Akashi hanya dapat memperparah keadaan dengan perkataannya yang menyakitkan.

Saat perkataan terucap, saat itu pula 1 keping hatinya yang entah tinggal berapa hancur. Dari 99 keping hati, entah sudah berapa keping yang telah dia hancurkan. Mungkin jika kepingan terakhir hancur, dia bisa sedikit senang karena akhirnya benar-benar tidak dapat merasakan rasa sakit ini.

Egois sekali dia.

.

.

Aku melihat matanya yang menunjukkan rasa sakit, ingin aku membuatnya tegar seperti apa yang dilakukan Kagami—cahayanya yang baru itu. Menepuk kepalanya, mengusap helai birunya dengan perlahan. Memberikan senyum tulusku untuknya, memberikan semangat jika dia belum kalah.

Ingin berkata kalau dia tidak boleh kalah disini. Berkata, _'Kalahkan aku disini. Jadilah pemenang, dan buat aku berubah seperti yang kau lakukan pada anggota kiseki no sedai yang lain.'_ Perkataan yang hanya terucap dalam hatiku, tanpa ada satu orang pun yang tau.

Dan saat melihat kau tersenyum dan melihatku dengan tajam, aku tau. Mungkin harapan yang kugantungkan di pundakmu itu bisa menjadi kenyataan.

'_Ubah aku. Bukakan mata orang-orang itu dengan membuatku menjadi lebih baik. Walau aku tau, kau akan semakin sakit dengan permainan ini. tapi, kumohon jangan kalah.' _

"Tetsuya,"

.

.

.

**End~**

**A/N: Berharap semua yang keinginanku untuk Akashi dan Kuroko yang baikkan terwujud ^^.. Go AkaKuro ^^d**


End file.
